1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an illumination apparatus, and more particularly to a laser illumination apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As technologies advance and more attention has been paid to environmental protection, the structure of a light source apparatus has evolved. For example, in recent years, headlights for vehicles with mainly solid state light source such as light emitting diode and laser diode have been increasingly developed in the market. The illumination efficiency of the light emitting diode is about 5% to 8% and has different color temperatures for selection with excellent power saving benefit. Since the laser diode has more than 20% of illumination efficiency, to deal with the limitation to the light source of the light emitting diode, a technique that utilizes laser light source to excite phosphor to generate applicable high efficiency light source has been gradually developed. The above two styles are current main streams of the light source for solid state illumination.
The technique that utilizes laser light source to excite the phosphor to emit light also has an advantage that the amount of the light source may be flexibly adjusted to achieve different headlight illuminance requirements. Therefore, the method is significantly potential under the structure of a headlight light source module, and is very likely to replace conventional high pressure mercury lamps in the future to become the light source of new main stream headlight illumination.
US patent publication No. 20110249460 discloses a vehicle headlight. U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,537 discloses a lighting fixture unit. US patent publication No. 20130027962 discloses a headlight system.